WTH - What The Heaven!
by KaBeki
Summary: [BTS] Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (Suga x Jimin / YoonMin) - ulah Jungkook dan Taehyung memaksa geng sekolah itu melakukan hal gila, termasuk pada akhirnya, Min Yoongi harus merasakan pengalaman memakai pakaian wanita, dan tidak hanya sampai disitu! What The Hell-no, What The Heaven! (Romance & Comedy, T to M TBA. RnR please :"D )
1. Blouse and Skirt

**WTH (What The Heaven)!**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga) x Park Jimin (Jimin) – YoonMin [BTS]**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy**

 **T-M later**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Selamat pagi semuanya, namaku… Park Jimin."_

.

.

.

 _Membosankan sekali_. Laki-laki itu termanyun-manyun di bangkunya yang terletak cukup di belakang sebuah ruangan kelas sekolah menengah atas, dan dia hanya memutar-mutar penanya di pelajaran matematika yang sangat rumit. Min Yoongi, mengutuk kekuatan dunia untuk menjalankan konsepsi waktu. Intinya, dia begitu membenci bagaimana dalam sekejap mata, dia sudah jadi anak yang terpaksa duduk manis di kelas karena menginjak kelas dua belas. Ujian kelulusan di depan mata, dan dia juga harus menentukan harus masuk ke universitas mana…atau mungkin bekerja dimana. Laki-laki itu mendengus pelan ketika guru matematika di depannya mengusik lamunannya dengan lemparan spidol yang cukup kencang mengenai dahinya. "Min Yoongi, lagi-lagi kau melamun!"

"Errr jadi pak, apa bapak lebih suka saya mengobrol dengan Hoseok-ah sekarang?"

Teman seberang bangkunya, Jung Hoseok, seketika melambai ramai pada Yoongi, yang seketika langsung dicubit gemas oleh teman lainnya, Kim Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung mencubit Hoseok untuk kembali duduk, namun justru kemudian dia ikut-ikutan ramai dengan teman _–_ atau kekasihnya _–_ itu. dan tak perlu waktu lama, kelas menjadi ramai kembali, karena geng-nya dan kawan-kawan mulai berulah di kelas–Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi dan Jeon Jungkook di satu ruangan mulai beraksi, maka kelas akan seketika bubar karena para guru saja enggan bertindak pada ulah mereka.

 _Toh_ , untungnya, masing-masing dari mereka cukup dapat dikatakan cerdas– _begundal cerdas_ –karena mereka jarang sekali mendapatkan nilai di bawah rata-rata– _yah, semua nilai mereka berada pas di batas rata-rata!_

Kelas menjadi riuh, sementara itu tak lama, bel jam pulang sekolah untuk jam pelajaran sore sudah berbunyi. Kelas seketika semakin beriak, namun segera sepi kembali. Semua murid tidak sabar untuk segera pulang, terutama waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore. Semua pelajar Korea Selatan yang normal jelas akan segera pulang karena kelelahan belajar. Namun tidak untuk geng yang satu itu.

"Oi, Yoongi-ah, hari ini mau kumpul lagi?" tanya Hoseok. " _Yea, sure_. Hari ini si Kim– _tuan muda_ –Namjoon mau mentraktir kita makan."

"Lagi? Dasar orang kaya." Komentar Taehyung sambil mengusap-usap rambut Hoseok. "Paling juga karena permintaan sang pacar." Balas Hoseok yang mengusap-usap tangan Taehyung manja. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum dan malah memposekan tangannya sedang mengecup-ngecup ujung jemarinya setelah mengusap-usap rambut Hoseok. "Eoh, kau sayang sekali padaku ya, Taetae?" tanya Hoseok manja.

"Bukan, _my Hope_. Aku sedang cari kutu rambut."

Kemudian, pasangan itu bertengkar, berebut saling mencubit pipi satu sama lain.

"Cih, pasangan bodoh." Komentar Yoongi sinis. "Iya, bodoh… tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena kita akan keluar sekarang, aku mau hubungi IU _nuuna_ -ku dulu. Jangan terlalu dibawa stress kalau kau _single_ sendirian, Yoongi-ah." Balas Jungkook jahil dan terkekeh, sambil menghindar tendangan Yoongi yang meleset, karena– "Yey, salah sendiri kakimu pendek." Kata Jungkook cepat, lalu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" _Oh, c'mon_. Aku tidak peduli kalian sibuk berpacaran atau apa, tapi jangan pamer di depanku!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, akhir minggu mau main?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengambil kaleng sodanya. "Sudah lewat sekitar tiga minggu terakhir setelah kita pergi bersama. Ada ide mau kemana?" lanjut seorang laki-laki dengan suara lembutnya sambil membalik-balikan potongan daging di panggangan–Kim Seokjin–yang merupakan kekasih dari Namjoon. "Main game lagi di _internet café_?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengunyah pelan.

"M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N." komentar Taehyung sambil merotasi bola matanya remeh. "Lagipula kalau main, kau selalu menang! Curang!" lanjutnya.

"Eoh, itu namanya SKILL. Bukan curang. Kemampuanmu saja yang kurang." Balas Jungkook sambil menunjuk Taehyung dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau berani menyubutku payah?! Padahal kau harusnya tahu diri siapa yang bayar _bill internet café_ itu! aku, tahu!" balas Taehyung lagi.

"Itu karena kau kalah taruhan, bodoh!"

"APA?!"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Liur kalian menetes di dagingnya, tahu!" potong Yoongi sebal sambil menjitak dua orang yang selalu bertengkar itu.

"Cih! Ayo kita taruhan lagi saja!" tantang Jungkook. "Oh? Bernyali juga kau, Jeon Jungkook?" balas Taehyung sombong. "Kalau kali ini kalah… kita ganti hukumannya!"

"Ahhh, lagi-lagi…" gumam Seokjin pasrah. Sementara itu, Namjoon tidak peduli, dia berusaha membuka kaleng sodanya yang entah kenapa lebih keras dari biasanya. "Errrrghhhh–"

"Kalau kalah…kau harus pakai PAKAIAN WANITA, JALAN-JALAN DI PUSAT KOTA SEOUL!"

 _CKLEK_ – _BYAAAASH!_

" _OH LORD NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!"_ jerit Namjoon ketika berhasil membuka kareng sodanya, namun isinya mendadak berhamburan ke angkasa. Sialnya lagi, air soda itu –berkat gravitasi– jatuh menyiram kekasihnya sendiri, Seokjin, yang kemudian menjadi setengah kuyup. "NAM–JOON–IE!" pekik Seokjin marah. "Lagi-lagi, kau ya! Kalau tidak bisa membuka kalengnya, serahkan padaku, karena kau kocok-kocok juga sih!" protesnya sebal. "M-maafkan aku, sayang! Kalengnya mendadak pecah juga–aku terlalu semangat membukanya! Maafkan aku!"

"Maaf, maaf! Kau ikutan sana taruhan dengan Jungkookie dan Taehyungie! Biar kalau kalah kau kena hukuman!" balas Seokjin dengan nada tinggi, sambil mengelap kepalanya. Namjoon berusaha membantu kekasihnya untuk kering kembali, namun ditolak mentah-mentah. "Arrrghhh… baiklah, aku ikut, _deh_ , _guys_." Sahut Namjoon pasrah.

"Kalau begitu sekalian aja kita semua ikutan!" timpal Hoseok. "Jadi agendanya, akhir minggu ini kita bakalan jalan sama ehem– _perempuan_ –member baru di antara kita berenam. Selain _crossdress_ , kita harus naikkan lagi levelnya!" tambahnya lagi.

"Eoh? Apa lagi itu?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Perempuan_ itu harus bisa menggaet satu laki-laki dalam sehari!" balas Hoseok senang.

"APA?!" komentar Namjoon terkejut. " _Hell no!_ Kalau Jin-ku mungkin bisa menggaet laki-laki saking cantiknya, tapi kalau aku–"

Namjoon tertampar daging panas di pipinya yang dilempar oleh Seokjin. Namjoon batal melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu memangnya kalau tidak bisa menggaet laki-laki, kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, terdengar sangat bersemangat. "Foto-foto ketika dia menjadi _perempuan_ akan kita sebar di SNS! YEAH!" balas Hoseok kencang. Jungkook bertepuk tangan riuh, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa menggulung alis, _what the hell!_

"Ayo kita main game-nya! Semuanya harus ikut!" ajak Hoseok bersemangat. "Habis ini kita main game _online_ , yang kalah, siap-siap hari minggu!"

.

.

.

 _Oh, I hate you, online games!_

"Jadi~" sahut Hoseok pelan. "Saudara perempuanku sudah mendandanimu cantik lho, jangan cemberut begitu, dong. _Service_ salon dan bajunya saja sudah digratiskan, bersyukurlah!"

"DIAM KAU KUDA SIALAN! BERSYUKUR UNTUK KANDANG KUDA PONIMU, JUNG HOSEOK!"

"tidak menyangka, ya. Muka yang _SWAG_ begitu bisa cocok jadi perempuan. aku terkesima, lho." Komentar Namjoon. Seketika rusuknya disikut pelan oleh Seokjin gemas. "Ampun, sayang."

"Kau beruntung kali ini, dia mendadak _disconnected_ , jadi poin dia paling buntut, Jeon Jungkook."

"Oh, terserahlah, Kim Taehyung. Nilaiku ujungnya lebih tinggi dari kau, jadi bersyukurlah sekarang kau diselamatkan oleh keberadaan Min Yoongi." Balas Jungkook bebal, sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki– _tidak, perempuan_ – yang berkulit putih mulus, dengan potongan rambut hitam lembut– _wig_ –dan bibir merah bergradasi yang sedang tren itu.

"Seorang perempuan tidak boleh duduk dengan kaki terbuka begitu, lho, Min Yoongi." Kata Namjoon. "Ah, tidak… Min Yoon Ji."

"SETAN KALIAN SEMUA! SETAN!" jerit Yoongi frustasi. "JANGAN TENDANG-TENDANG! Celana dalammu kelihatan dan itu sungguh bukan pemandangan sedap!" komentar Hoseok panik.

"INI KARENA KALIAN BERDUA, DASAR JUNGKOOK DAN TAEHYUNG IDIOT! MATI KALIAN!" berang Yoon–Ji sambil mencekek pelan kedua temannya. Sungguh pemandangan absurd jika melihat dari luar jendela salon itu, seorang _perempuan_ melakukan jurus sejenis _smackdown_ di leher dua laki-laki yang menjerit penuh ketakutan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, geng itu diusir dari salon karena telah memecahkan empat botol tonik rambut mahal dan satu _hairdryer_.

"Ayolah, Yoonji-ah, jangan galak begitu, nanti mana ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu?" bujunk Jungkook sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang nyaris patah karena di- _lock_ oleh kaki Yoonji yang sangat kuat itu. kakinya mungkin pendek, tapi sebagai salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam beladiri taekwondo dan judo, kekuatannya bisas saja membawa Taehyung dan Jungkook ke rumah sakit, jika saja Yoonji–begitu akhirnya semua sepakat memanggil Yoongi yang memakai rok dan berdandan manis itu– tidak ingat bahwa kedua laki-laki konyol itu adalah sahabatnya dari sekolah menengah pertama.

"Foto, foto!" bisik Taehyung pada Hoseok. "TAEHYUNG, KAU MAU MATI BERAPA KALI!?" desis Yoonji. "Omo, maaf, tapi kesepakatannya kan kami memotretmu sebagai salah satu bukti~ kalau kau berhasil menggaet satu laki-laki foto ini juga dihapus kok." Balas Hoseok.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Konyol!" katanya menggigit jarinya. "Bagaimana caranya aku menunjukkan pada kalian kalau aku berhasil menggaet laki-laki?" tanya Yoonji marah. "Kalau tidak dibawa ke tempat kami… hmmm… _selfie_ saja bagaimana?" timpal Namjoon memberi ide. "Tapi posenya juga harus sesuai… bagaimana kalau bentuk _hearteu_ yang kompak?"

"Merepotkan!" balas Yoonji kesal. "Pokoknya, _selfie, hearteu pose_ , SELESAI! Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya dalam waktu singkat, pokoknya aku ganti baju, _deal!_ "

Yoonji menarik tas berisikan bajunya dengan kasar, sementara itu, kelima teman di belakangnya hanya terkekeh gemas. Yoonji terlihat seperti perempuan tomboy yang sangat manis. Meskipun gerakannya yang menghentak-injak bumi dengan penuh amarah terlihat cukup menakutkan. "Anggaplah mungkin di pusat kota Seoul ada laki-laki yang punya selera perempuan macho!" kata Hoseok.

Yoonji masih merasa dongkol, namun begitu memasuki pusat kota, entah kenapa dirinya secara otomatis menyesuaikan diri–dia tidak lagi mem _bully_ tanah. Dia mulai berjalan anggun–mungkin–dengan rok merah di atas lututnya, _blouse_ strip hitam-putih lengan panjang yang kemudian ditutup _outer_ berwarna hitam. Tak perlu waktu lamauntuk manusia-manusia Seoul mulai mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Yoonji, terutama model rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat cocok padanya. Yoonji melirik kasar, tanda _apa-kalian-lihat-lihat_ , namun beberapa orang justru menganggap Yoonji seperti seorang gadis _tsundere_.

"Ayo, ayo!" bisik Jungkook. "Goda satu laki-laki!"

"Yang benar saja, Jeon–sialan–Jungkook!" balas Yoonji mendesis. Dia kembali berjalan, mencari sekiranya laki-laki yang terlihat biasa saja. Hal itu akan mempermudah dirinya untuk meminta _selfie_ tanpa harus bersusah payah, pikirnya. Yoonji melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

"Wah, dia semangat sekali." Kata Seokjin sambil merekam jalanan dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. "Badannya kecil tapi ges–"

"…it…? Eh–"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, dan menemukan teman-temannya juga sedang menengok kanan-kiri. "Errrrrr–kemana perginya Yoonji?!" tanya Seokjin panik. "Dia menghilang di kerumunan manusia tadi!" jawab Hoseok. "Terlalu pendek, sih!" keluh Jungkook, menambahkan. "Heh, kalian ini. teman menghilang masa masih dihina-hina juga?" balas Seokjin sinis.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Toh tidak masalah kan kita tidak mendokumentasi Yoonji? Yang penting tadi sudah foto. Sekarang sih, tinggal tunggu foto _selfie_ -nya saja, kan?"

"Errrr–tapi, Namjoonie–"

"Ya?"

"Ponsel yang ada di tanganku ini punyanya Yoonji, lho!" balas Seokjin.

"KENAPA ADA DI KAMU?!" balas Namjoon terkaget, sementara teman-teman geng itu menjadi semakin ribut. "Habisnya dia tadi minta titip mengisikan baterainya dengan _powerbank_ , terus kupakai untuk ngerekam karena ponselku memorinya terlalu penuh– bagaimana ini?!"

"Ugh–terpaksa kita cari Min Yoonji kita."

.

.

.

" _Guys_ –"

Min Yoonji tersesat di pusat kota. Bagus. Dia melihat ke belakang dan ke samping, sementara itu sosok teman-teman _sialan_ -nya itu tidak tampak satupun batang hidungnya. Hal itu jelas membuat Yoonji frustasi bukan main. "Yang benar saja! Sekarang kalau aku bisa menggoda laki-lakipun, aku tidak membawa ponselku–dan menghubungi mereka mustahil–arghhh! Mereka tinggi-tinggi tapi _lemot_ sekali! Masa berjalan saja masih cepat aku yang– _sigh_ –pendek ini?!" gumamnya kesal sambil menendang tembok. "Argh! Terpaksa aku harus menyusuri jalan dengan _feeling_ saja!"

Yoonji melangkah ragu-ragu. "Ah, sepertinya toko di ujung gang ini tadi kulewati–"

Yoonji berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat.

Dia terlalu fokus di jalanan sampai-sampai tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia berjalan agak terburu-buru setelah melihat salah satu gedung yang memiliki _display_ iklan besar di kejauhan, karena dia ingat disanalah tempat dia dan teman-temannya pertama kali berkumpul.

"DUH!" keluh seseorang.

"Ah, maaf–saya sedang buru-buru–" Yoonji tidak terlalu peduli dengan suara keluhan laki-laki yang terdengar berat itu. dia berpikir, _kalian laki-laki tapi mengaduh karena ditabrak pelan oleh 'perempuan'? menyedihkan!_ – tapi ternyata, sifatnya yang cuek itu mengantarkannya pada masalah baru.

"Eits, mau kemana, kau?" tangan laki-laki itu menangkap lengan Yoonji dengan cukup kasar. "Buru-buru, ya? Padahal aku terluka, nih, kalau tidak ganti rugi, akan kutuntut lho?" lanjutnya. "Ya kan, teman-teman?" sahutnya pada beberapa laki-laki lain yang berjalan di depannya. "Oh, tentu!" sahut yang lain. "Masa gadis secantik dirimu tidak punya waktu sebentar saja untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit?"

 _Cih, hidung belang_. Gumam Yoonji. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghajar mereka semua–mereka berlima–dengan kemampuan bela dirinya. Namun jika dia melakukannya sekarang, di tempat yang ramai begini, mungkin penyamarannya sebagai perempuan akan terbongkar masyarakat. Dan mungkin dia akan dicap aneh–oh, bukan hanya mungkin. Itu PASTI! –dan dia bisa saja masuk koran untuk alasan konyol seperti _seorang waria berhasil memukul jatuh lima pria di pusat kota Seoul disinyalir merupakan murid kelas dua belas Sekolah Mene_ – "ARGH!" gumam Yoonji pelan. Mau tidak mau dia akan mengikuti kemauan geng hidung belang itu. dia berencana akan menghajar mereka semua di tempat sepi, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengetahui dirinya adalah Yoongi yang sedang sial ber _crossdressing_.

"Ah, tentu. Maafkan aku, oppa." Sahut Yoonji manja.

Membuat para lelaki hidung belang itu jadi terpesona, tanpa menyadari suara Yoonji cukup maskulin untuk seorang perempuan. Tubuh Yoonji digiring oleh kelima laki-laki hidung belang itu. dan kemudian, berjalan ke tempat yang agak sepi.

"Hehehehe, bagaimana kalau bayarnya disini saja, sayang?" sahut seorang laki-laki.

Yoonji menghela napas dalam, dia perlahan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang tinju dan melaksanakan kuda-kuda, sebelum–

"OI! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat muda dan kacamata itu menyahut nyaring dari kejauhan, kemudian berlari mendekati Yoonji dang eng hidung belang itu. napasnya sedikit tersengal, lalu dia mendadak mengeluarkan kuda-kuda.

 _Kuda-kuda yang lemah!_ –pikir Yoonji.

"Lepaskan perempuan itu! hidung belang!" katanya berani.

"Ohhhh laki-laki kecil, kau mau apa? Mau memukul kami? Hehehe."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut saja dengan kam–"

 _BUAGH!_ Satu pukulan –yang tidak terlalu keras– mendarat pada salah satu pipi hidung belang itu, hanya saja pukulan itu hanya cukup untuk menjauhkan wajah hidung belang dari sisi Yoonji, tidak cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan. "BERANINYA KAU?!" balas laki-laki hidung belang itu.

Kemudian, geng hidung belang itu melepaskan tangan mereka dari Yoonji, dan berpindah, hendak memukul laki-laki berkacamata itu. Yoonji menghela napas lega sekaligus khawatir. "Kau laki-laki lemah, tapi berani sekali menantang preman hidung belang." Gumam Yoonji sambil melirik sinis pada laki-laki yang sudah dipukuli beberapa kali di hadapannya itu. yoonji menggosok kepalanya malas, lalu menyahut lembut.

"Oppa!" katanya.

"…?"

"Kalau laki-laki, carinya lawan yang seimbang, dong!" kata Yoonji, menyesuaikan suaranya menjadi lebih imut. "Uh, sayang, memangnya kenapa?" balas para laki-laki hidung belang itu.

"Seimbang, seperti aku." Jawab Yoonji.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Perempuan yang bersemangat, ayo kita main bersa–"

 _JDAGH!_

"Ayo, kita main, oppa~"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoonji pada laki-laki berkacamata yang terduduk dengan mulut menganga lebar itu. Yoonji berhasil menjadikan para preman hidung belang itu menjadi _sandwich_ di kotak sampah. Begitu mengesankan, sampai-sampai laki-laki itu cukup syok saat Yoonji memanggilnya. "Errr–okay. Terima kasih sudah mau mencoba menolongku." Jawab Yoonji pasrah. Wajar saja kalau laki-laki ini takut. Ada seorang perempuan yang cukup gila menghabisi lima laki-laki dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya– _sangat feminine. Sangat cantik. Bagus sekali, Min Yoongi._

"Ah– aku–maaf, aku tidak sopan!" balas laki-laki itu. "Kau yang justru menyelamatkan aku, nuuna." Lanjutnya. "Aku hanya terpesona dengan kemampuan nuuna! Tadi itu keren sekali!" lanjutnya semakin bersemangat. "Ah, maaf aku jadi asyik sendiri–aku tadi melihatmu dari jalanan, kau berjalan kea rah sini–aku agak khawatir karena sepertinya mereka bukan teman-temanmu–jadi–yah–"

"Oh, kau perhatian sekali." Jawan Yoonji. "Ah, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu–dengan nuuna. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Heeeem…yah, sama-sama."

 _Sepertinya dia laki-laki yang cocok_ , gumam Yoonji. Dia baru saja akan membuka suaranya, namun seketika, laki-laki itu memotongnya. "Namaku Park Jimin, nuuna. Orangtuaku membuka café di sekitar sini. Jika berkenan, maukah nuuna kutraktir makan atau _tea time_ sejenak sebagai tanda terima kasih?"

"Eh? Sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang. Kumohon, nuuna?"

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr–" Yoonji mulai menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menerima tawaran itu atau segera meminjam ponsel Park Jimin–nama laki-laki itu– untuk memintanya _selfie_ dengan pose _hearteu_ lalu menghubungi teman-temannya dan menyelesaikan tantangan konyol ini? namun suasananya begitu canggung jika dia harus tiba-tiba ber _selfie_ ria dengan orang asing yang telah menolo–ditolongnya.

 _GRUUUUUGRUUUUUU_

"Ah, sial–"

"Kebetulan, nuuna juga sepertinya sudah lapar, hehehe." Tukas Jimin. "Ayolah, ikut aku sebentar. Kue buatan kami sangat lezat, aku bisa memberimu yang mana saja."

"Baiklah…–satu potong." Balas Yoonji sambil mengusap perutnya yang malang. Menghajar lima laki-laki memang membutuhkan tenaga ekstra.

Café milik keluarga Jimin itu kecil dengan naunsa klasik seperti di dongeng putrid kecil. Meja dengan warna putih kontras dengan dinding kayu yang mengelilingi café itu. Jimin segera mempersilahkan Yoonji duduk dan membawakan satu _tea set_ besar dengan beragam camilan berukuran satu gigitan. "Kau suka teh apa, nuuna?"

"Espresso." Jawab Yoonji galak. "Selera yang tak biasa, namun segera tersaji, nuuna." Jawab Jimin terlihat senang.

"Kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali, sih?" gumam Yoonji mendesis. "Paling gara-gara pertama kali dekat sama perempuan." duganya pelan.

…

"Ini pertama kalinya aku mengundang seseorang ke café, nuuna." Kata Jimin, membuka obrolan, sembari menaruh kopi di atas meja. "Memang kau tidak punya teman?" tanya Yoonji. "Aku baru pindah beberapa waktu lalu. Aku kelas dua belas, dan sepertinya berdempetan dengan masa-masa ujian, jadi… aku tidak terlalu dilihat oleh teman-teman sekelasku."

"Memangnya kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Yoonji menyesap kopinya.

"Oh, si sekolah menengah blok A." jawab Jimin cepat, sementara itu, Yoonji terbelalak. "Hah?!" kau juga sekolah disana?"

"Eh? 'Juga'? nuuna sekolah disana?" tanya Jimin dengan mata berbinar. "Apa nuuna seumuran denganku? Atau justru lebih muda? Wah… semesta begitu sempit!"

"EH EH EH BUKAN–BUKAN AKU! Yang sekolah disana–itu–a-adikku!" jawab Yoonji panik. Kalau dia ketahuan salah satu murid sekolahnya itu, maka dia bisa mampus jika dia Jimin yang berhadapan dengannya ini mencarinya–sosok yang tidak pernah ada–di sekolahnya. Dia pasti akan ditertawakan oleh teman-teman satu gengnya yang terkutuk itu.

"Oh–boleh kutahu nama?"

"Dia–Min Yoongi." Jawab Yoonji sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. "Uhm–aku ingin tahu nama nuuna juga, sebenarnya." Jawab Jimin dengan nada sedih. "a-ah, tapi, siapalah saya, nuuna! Saya tidak sopan sekali menanyakan nama seorang nuuna yang cantik sepertimu, saya benar-benar tidak sopan, maafkan saya–uhm–nikmati saja makanannya, saya akan ke dapur lagi–"

Entah kenapa, Yoonji tidak bisa membiarkan wajah Jimin, laki-laki itu tertekuk. Setelah hari yang panjang dimana dia gagal menjadi pahlawan, sedikit curahan hati yang tersirat tentang bagaimana dia menjadi transparan di sekolah–bahkan Yoongi saja tidak tahu– kepada seorang perempuan asing, Min Yoonji merasa iba. "Uhhh, Park Jimin-ah," panggil Yoonji.

"Eh? Ya, nuuna?"

"Aku… Min Yoonji." Jawabnya ragu. "Errr–sebenarnya aku ini sepertinya seumuran denganmu. Aku juga–maksudku, aku kembar dengan adik laki-lakiku di sekolahmu itu, jadi kita pasti seumuran." Lanjutnya.

"Ah! Yoonji-ah, nama yang bagus." Jimin bereaksi antusias, membuat bibirnya melengkung tanda senang.

"A–ouh… tidak juga." Jawab Yoonji canggung. "Sebelum aku pulang, aku boleh meminjam ponselmu?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

"MIN YOONGI KEREN!" kata Taehyung bersemangat. "Hari pertama dia sudah bisa menghubungi kita dengan ponsel laki-laki, woohooo!"

"Tetap saja dia gagal, dia tidak dapat _selfie_ -nya~ Tidak cukup menjadi bukti, kekeke." Lanjut Hoseok.

"KALIAN SINTING! AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI! Lagipula secara teknik, aku tidak menghubungi kalian, tapi menghubungi ponselku yang ada di tangan Seokjin!"

"Berarti makin gagal, dong?" Jungkook berkomentar.

"Iya, _tuh_ , malah makin gagal!" jawab Taehyung yang sangat jarang terjadi–kompak dengan JungkookI. "Berisik, aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi! TITIK!"

"Kalau begitu foto-fotonya nanti disebar, lho?" balas Namjoon iseng, kemudian disentil manis oleh Seokjin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" jerit Yoongi yang telah berganti pakaian frustasi. Dia sudah pulang setelah menghubungi ponselnya sendiri dengan ponsel pinjaman dari Jimin. Seharusnya dia merasa lega dia bisa pulang–dia jarang sekali main ke kota karena lebih suka tidur siang–namun sekarang teman-temannya masih tidak berkompromi sebagaimanapun dia telah menjelaskan bahwa sesungguhnya dia berhasil menggaet lima laki-laki hidung belang.

Setelah berpisah dengan teman-temannya dan sampai di rumahnya, Yoongi terlentang dan banyak menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Argh, semoga tidak bertemu dengannya lagi."

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Mendadak ponselnya berdering cukup keras, pertanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Yoongi dengan malas membaca tulisan di layar ponselnya, namun yang dapat dia ketahui adalah itu nomor telepon asing. Dia mengangkat teleponnya ogah-ogahan dengan suaranya yang bergetar maskulin.

"Halo?"

"…Yoonji-ah?" tanya suara itu.

 _OH SHIT SHIT SHIT INI PARK JIMIN!I_

"Eh–EHEM–Iya, ini aku, Yoonji," jawabnya berusaha terdengar natural. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Sampai di rumah dengan selamat, ini nomorku, Park Jimin. Mungkin belum tersimpan, tapi ini nomorku yang kupakai untuk menghubungi ponselmu tadi siang." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh. Ya. Aku baik. Baik. Saja. Terima–ehem–kasih, ya."

"Ah, Yoonji-ah. Apakah kau bersedia datang lagi–mungkin–lain waktu?"

Yoongi teringatdengan janjinya pada teman-temannya yang masih memintanya untuk melakukan _selfie_ dengan pose _hearteu_ , dan mungkin–yah–kali ini akan berhasil. Gumamnya dia mengiyakan dan terdengar sekali riuh di belakang suara Jimin–sepertinya itu orangtuanya– yang mungkin senang sekali akhirnya putra mereka mendapatkan teman.

Setelahnya, Yoongi mendengus pasrah. "Yah, apa salahnya? Cuman satu kali saja. Sungguh."

.

.

.

"Park Jimin." Sahut seorang guru di pelajaran pertama, pelajaran guru wali, alias jam bebas. Yoongi yang terkantuk-kantuk di pagi hari senin, mendadak menjadi tegak. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok dengan nama Park Jimin itu.

"Hadir." Sahut sebuah suara di pojok kelas.

Dan dia, benar, Park Jimin.

"AS–TA–GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Yoongi dalam hati.

 _Apa dia melihatku?!_

 _Apa dia sadar ini aku?!_

 _ASTAGAAAAAAAAAAA KENAPA AKU TIDAK SADAR SAMA SEKALI_ – _DIA ADA DI POJOK SANA SELAMA INI?!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **A/n:** __halo semuanya, niat hati sih pengen hiatus, tapi sekarang malah posting serial baru fandom BTS, YoonMin orz. Oh, aslinya ini submit-an buat _giveaway_ akun  yoonmin babies _,_ apa daya setelah dibikin seminggu, plot ini ga cocok buat dijadiin _oneshot_ doang. Sementara itu di kepala ga kepikiran apa-apa lagi. jadi… aku menyerah buat ikutan _giveaway_ -nya, dan bikin serial baru aja. Aslinya tulisan ini sudah nyampe sekitar 30 halaman lebih. Terlanjur kepanjangan… wkwkwk.

Jadi buat YoonMin shipper, _please enjoy this one_.

Hutang lanjutin serial jadi makin banyak wakaka.

Cuman online sebentar, _so still, see you in March_.

TT w TT)/


	2. Silly Re-encounter

**WTH (What The Heaven)!**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga) x Park Jimin (Jimin) – YoonMin [BTS]**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy**

 **T-M later**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kita harus cepat lulus dan dapat kerjaan bagus, supaya tidak dipecat status anak oleh keluarga." - Kim Seokjin._

" _Persetan dengan status keluarga, nikmati saja dulu masa muda." – Jeon Jungkook._

" _Kalaupun kau dipecat jadi anak sekalipun, Seokjin sayang. Kau akan kuangkat menjadi istriku." – Kim Namjoon._

" _Kita harus cepat lulus untuk segera menikah, teruntuk Hopeku." – Kim Taehyung._

" _Aku ingin makan Churros." – Jung Hoseok._

" _Kenapa aku bisa satu geng dengan kalian." – Min Yoongi._

.

.

.

Itu semua hanya salah satu dari banyak percakapan bodoh yang dilakukan Yoongi dan gengnya. Dan entah bagaimana, percakapan itu terulang di kepala Yoongi sejak pagi Senin ini.

 _Tapi serius, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin cepat lulus. –_ Min Yoongi, yang sedang bergidik di ruangan kelas. Bukan, bukan karena merasa mual – meskipun memang dia biasanya mual di pelajaran matematika– karena pelajaran, tapi entah kenapa, sepertinya ada sepasang bola mata yang terus menusuk punggungnya, sejak pagi. Rasanya seperti gugup dan sedikitnya memberi sensasi traumatik. Bagaimana tidak?

Bayangkan:

Akhir minggu kau memakai baju wanita. Di akhir hari akhirnya kau berkenalan dengan seorang pria karena alasan terkonyol sepanjang masa: taruhan geng yang tolol. Saat kau kira semua akan berakhir hari itu saja, kau mulai berbicara omong kosong yang akan kau sesali: kau punya saudara kembar yang sebenarnya nihil untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu tanpa alasan jelas dan menyelamatkan harga dirimu sebagai pria sejati. Dan mendadak pula, rencanamu mengakhiri semua petaka sinting ternyata tidak berjalan mulus: kau harus bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Dan seakan belum cukup, ternyata pria itu–tanpa kau sadari–satu kelas denganmu.

Seperti sebuah karma bagi Min Yoongi– _Tuhan, aku akan belajar matematika dengan giat. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kimiaku dengan baik. Aku akan…membaca buku sejarah perang Dunia. Aku akan…oh tolonglah, jangan hokum aku seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku terdengar sangat dramatik!_

Jam pelajaran seperempat hari telah berjalan sangat lambat–lebih lambat dari biasanya untuk Yoongi yang sangat ingin kabur dari kelasnya–meskipun setiap hari dia juga ingin–namun hari ini keinginan untuk kabur dari kelas melonjak sekitar empat atau lima kali lipat dengan adanya pandangan yang dirasakannya di punggungnya itu. Tak kuat merasakan sensasi aneh di punggungnya, Min Yoongi memmelototkan matanya, dan melirik kasar ke belakang, ke pojok kelas itu. Dan seketika, benar saja.

Park Jimin tengah menatapnya. Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat, Park Jimin segera membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang mungil dengan jemarinya yang kecil dan manis, lalu melempar pandangannya gugup kea rah papan tulis, mencoba untuk –berpura-pura– fokus. "Cih, harusnya aku yang membuang pandangan, dasar bodoh." Gumam Yoongi dalam hati.

Kebetulan Park Jimin sedang mencoba memperhatikan papan tulis agar matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata Yoongi yang menyipit galak, Yoongi punya kesempatan selama beberapa detik untuk memastikan apakah itu adalah Park Jimin yang dirinya– _errr,_ Min Yoonji– temui kemarin.

Rambut Park Jimin itu berwarna cokelat muda dengan nuansa agak merah muda di beberapa helai. Potongan rambutnya sederhana, namun membuat alur rambutnya sedikit menggulung lembut di dahinya. Wajahnya mungil dengan mata yang kecil, namun bisa diperkirakan, dia akan terlihat sangat lucu jika tersenyum. Dia memiliki bibit _eye smile_ yang tidak perlu menjadi orang jenius seperti Namjoon –sebentar, meskipun Kim Namjoon adalah pemilik ranking pertama di sekolah itu dan masuk lima besar nasional, tetap saja Namjoon sebenarnya idiot jika sudah berurusan dengan kekasihnya– untuk mengetahuinya. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak sepucat milik Yoongi yang dari awalnya sudah memiliki kulit pucat, namun ditambah dengan kebiasaannya untuk tidur dan menghindari aktifitas luar ruangan yang menjadikannya semakin putih. Bibirnya merah muda alami, ranum dan terlihat tebal dan sehat jika melihat kilap tipis di atasnya. Jemarinya sangat kecil dan mungil. Terlihat lembut untuk seorang laki-laki.

 _Shit, he's cute._ – _No, he's a disaster._ Yoongi menampar pipinya sendiri dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit karena terlalu lama memperhatikan detil Park Jimin, sementara kesimpulannya sudah jelas. Sebenarnya tanpa harus memperhatikannya selama itu, dia adalah Park Jimin yang sama, yang Min Yoonji temui. Artinya: _kalau dia menyadari aku adalah Min Yoonji_ – _atau aku adalah laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan dan disangka hobi, kehidupan masa mudaku akan musnah. Aku akan diejek banci hingga ke kuburan. Aku harus… Aku harus menghindari dekat dengan manusia satu itu!_

.

.

.

"kau kenapa, Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok sambal mengunyah _kimchi_ -nya semulut penuh. "Tumben kau sangat bersemangat diajak ke kantin. Biasanya bahkan kau menunda karena ingin tidur dulu."

"Aku lapar." Jawab Yoongi berbohong. Tentu saja, dengan keadaan teman-temannya yang sudah mengetahui kalau Yoongi–Yoonji– telah menggaet seorang laki-laki di hari pertamanya debut sebagai wanita, dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tahu kalau laki-laki itu ternyata satu kelas dengan dirinya. Hoseok hanya menatap Taehyung tanda kebingungan, sementara itu, Taehyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Begitupun dengan Jungkook yang sedang meng _update_ SNS-nya dengan foto dirinya dan IU. Di samping Yoongi, tak lupa pasangan bodoh Namjoon yang bermanja-manja dengan Seokjin yang berusaha menelan lauk di sumpitnya.

"Errr, Hoseok-ah,"

"Hm? Ya, Yoongi?"

"Itu, laki-laki di pojok kelas, siapa–oh–Park Jimin itu, murid baru?"

"Heeeeee?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi heran, namun kemudian disusul Taehyung, "Biasalah, sayang. Dia mungkin ketiduran saat Jimin-ah itu datang pertama kalinya ke kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya di awal musim semi lalu."

"Tapi Taehyungie, anak itu sudah ada di kelas kita selama satu bulan lebih! Dan anak ini baru bertanya?"

"Sepertinya sih selain tukang tidur, dia juga lemot. Atau memang tidak punya teman lain selain kita." Balas Jungkook jahil.

"Enak saja, aku ini supel, tahu." Balas Yoongi. "Aku tidak tahu karena dia tidak pernah menyapaku. Aku hanya hapal nama-nama orang yang secara personal berkenalan denganku. Dia tidak pernah mengajakku bicara, jadi bagaimana aku tahu?"

"Bisa saja, seperti memperhatikan kelas saat sesi pengabsenan, atau berhentilah menjadi idiot." Cibir Jungkook sambal terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau sebelumnya selama sebulan ini kau tidak mengetahui kehadiran Jimin-ah di pojok kelas, lalu kenapa sekarang tibatiba kau jadi ingin tahu?" kata Hoseok. "Naksir, ya?" ejek Taehyung, memotong.

"Yang benar saja, bodoh!" jawab Yoongi panik. "Aku hanya kebetulan menegok ke belakang dan aku baru sadar dia itu murid baru! Lagipula kenapa juga dia pindahan di kelas tiga? Terlalu nanggung! Tidak ada waktu bersenang-senang untuk berkenalan dengan yang lain. Wajar jika dia tidak kuketahui keberadaannya!"

"Iya juga, sih, maksudku–dia juga orangnya pendiam sekali di kelas. Aku jarang melihatnya bicara." Jawab Taehyung sambal memainkan sumpit di tangannya.

"Persis!" jawab Yoongi lega–akhirnya alasan konyolnya menjadi masuk akal.

"Hmmm… kalau tidak salah, dia pindah kesini karena orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang pindah ke daerah ini. Itu saja yang kutahu." Lanjut Taehyung.

"Ah, baiklah." Yongi menghela napasnya. Dia berpikir, kalau menurut yang lain saja dia pendiam, maka tidak mungkin aka nada kejadian dimana dia dan Jimin harus berinteraksi lebih intens dari sekadar kenalan-di-dalam-kelas. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

.

.

.

"Ha…halo."

"…Ya."

 _Aku bersumpah akan menjadi anak rajin, Tuhan._

Yoongi berjalan canggung di samping Jimin yang berjalan tak kalah canggungnya sambil memegang tumpukan kertas hasil ujian dadakan pelajaran sejarah di paruh kedua jam sekolah. Beberapa saat lalu, Jimin diomeli sekali lagi setelah tertidur saat mengerjakan ujian sejarahnya dan akhirnya mendapat hukuman untuk mengangkut berkas dan tumpukan kertas ujian ke ruang guru. Sementara itu, Jimin yang memang bertugas sebagai salah satu anggota piket di hari itu diminta untuk membantu Yoongi. Yoongi pun, untuk pertama kalinya, menyesal ketiduran di kelas.

Yoongi menghindari berpandangan dengan Jimin sepanjang koridor kelas hingga ke ruang guru. Raut wajahnya sebenarnya gugup, namun saat Jimin melirik, Jimin malah merasa ketakutan. Wajar, muka Yoongi yang gugup terlihat seperti orang yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang bertatapan dengannya. Jimin menunduk takut, namun tak bisa menghindari keinginannya untuk mencuri pandang pada Yoongi.

 _Oh… Apa dia Min Yoongi, adik Min Yoonji? Mereka benar-benar mirip._

Bukan sekadar mirip, Park Jimin. Mereka orang yang sama.

Jimin berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajak adik Yoonji itu. Dia berencana berkata, _Halo, aku mengenal kakakmu yang bisa menghajar preman dalam sekejap mata,_ atau, _Halo, sepertinya aku naksir pada kakakmu Min Yoonji, bisakah kita berkenalan sebagai calon adik ipar?_

Tidak, tentu tidak. Jimin menggeleng kepalanya hebat, sementara itu Yoongi yang melirik sepersekian detik mendengus heran. Ternyata, Jimin itu anak yang sinting, menurut Yoongi, jika melihat gelengan kepalanya yang luar biasa sampai bisa menerbangkan beberapa kertas ujian sejarah itu ke lantai. Jimin mengambilnya dengan panik, namun Yoongi membuang muka tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jimin.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi-ah, Jimin-ah. Dan kau, Yoongi-ah, aku tidak peduli betapa seringnya kau beruntung nilaimu selalu tepat di batas rata-rata, tapi lain kali kau tidur di kelasku, kuberi kau nilai E!" protes guru sejarah setelah menerima berkas dari Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi memutar matanya malas, sambal berkata seadanya, "Siap, pak."

Lalu dibalas dengan pukulan kecil dari buku absensi tipis di kepalanya oleh sang guru.

Jimin memang seringkali melihat ulah Yoongi dan gengnya yang cukup terlihat rusuh di kelas sepanjang satu bulan dia pindah ke sekolah itu, namun ini pertama kalinya dia melihat sendiri Yoongi yang meringis kesakitan kecil karena dihukum oleh guru. Suara Yoongi berkata "Aduh!" dengan nada rendah itu terdengar lucu. Membuat Jimin tak bisa menahan kekehannya.

"Pfft–hehehe."

Yoongi mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal. Namun setelah mendengar kekehan lembut Jimin yang berada di sampingnya, pipi Yoongi berubah warna dari putih pucat ke rona merah muda. Dia cukup terkesima dengan suara Jimin yang terdengar halus meski terkekeh. Dia membuang muka malu, lalu segera membungkuk hormat pada gurunya dan segera berbalik untuk bergegas kembali ke kelas. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, pak."

"Ah, saya juga." Sambut Jimin, kemudian tanpa dia sadari, dia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi.

"A-anu, Yoongi-ah, tunggu…" lirih Jimin pelan, meminta Yoongi untuk menunggunya. Yoongi seketika merasa agak risih. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berada di dekat Jimin. "Anu… terima kasih sudah membantuku membawakan kertas ujian." Kata Jimin, lagi-lagi dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu lembut.

Yoongi sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan bagaimana Jimin berusaha mendekatinya. Namun dengan suara yang begitu lembut itu, Yoongi merasa tidak tega untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, bodoh. Aku yang dihukum, dan kau hanya membantuku." Jawab Yoongi tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Ah–oh, iya. Kau benar." Jawab Jimin gugup. Dia tidak terlalu kaget Yoongi memanggilnya 'bodoh' padahal mereka belum pernah bicara sebelumnya. Dia sudah sedikit berekspektasi sikap Yoongi akan sedikit kasar, menilai bagaimana Yoongi berinteraksi di kelas dengan orang lain. Namun dia cukup kaget akhirnya Yoongi membalas kata-katanya.

"Kita…belum pernah bicara sebelumnya. Maaf aku memanggilmu seenaknya." Kata Jimin, membuka pembicaraan. "N-Namaku Park Jimin."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Yoongi cepat. "Min Yoongi." Sambungnya.

"Ah, aku tahu kau…Min Yoongi."

 _GLEK._ _Apa yang dia tahu?!_

"Kau dan teman-temanmu sudah eksis di kelas…jadi aku tahu, hehe."

"…Oh." Jawab Yoongi sambal membuang napas lega. Sepertinya tidak aka nada masalah. Yoongi berpikir untuk menjawab Jimin seadanya, untuk memberikan _vibe_ bahwa dia tidak ingin banyak bicara. Namun ternyata, asumsinya meleset–selalu, untuk dua harian ini–Jimin malah semakin terlihat antusias untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Tadi kau lumayan berani juga untuk ketiduran di kelas sejarah saat ujian sedang berlangsung, Yoongi-ah."

"… hhhh…"

"Tapi sebenarnya kau sudah menyelesaikan ujianmu, dan itu keren."

 _Tolong, berhentilah bicara._ Yoongi mulai merasa panas kepala, dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal. Namun belum sampai di titik dimana dia ingin sekali menghajar lawan bicaranya, mendadak Jimin berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat kenapa dia harus menghindari hubungan dengan seorang Park Jimin: "Yoongi—ah, apa kau punya kakak perempuan kembar bernama Yoonji?"

 _For._

 _The._

 _God's._

 _Sake._

"A-A-A-APA–?!" Yoongi seketika melompat dari posisinya dan berpose _Spider-man_ di dinding terdekat di sampingnya saking paniknya. Dia berpose dengan badannya yang mencium dinding dengan keras. Seketika dia meringis.

"Eeh, soalnya…kau sangat mirip…dengan salah satu customer caféku… namanya Yoonji-nuuna. Dan dia berkata dia punya adik laki-laki kembar bernama Min Yoongi. Jadi kukira, itu kau… bukan sekadar mirip, kupikir kalian itu seperti _copy-paste._ " Lanjut Jimin heran. "Apa benar kau adik laki-lakinya?"

"HJWVDHJVHXVHASXJHBXJDMAKXN!" gumam Yoongi sambil menggaruk-garuk dinding.

"Eh–kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik! Baik! HAHAHAHAHAHAH–––"

Yoongi merasa _busted_. Bukan seratus persen, namun nyaris. Dia begitu kebingungan mau menjawab apa– berjuta-juta kalimat kemungkinan yang bisa menjadi kalimat balasan yang tepat untuk menjawab Jimin yang menengok padanya bingung, namun Yoongi hanya bisa terkekeh datar dan menjawab, "Iya… dia… kakak perempuanku."

 _I'm so fucking done. I'm dead. Why in the hell I reply him with another lie?! Fuck, Min Yoongi, fuck!_

"Woah, benarkah? Kebetulan sekali–" jawab Jimin yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. "Aku berkenalan dengannya kemarin, maaf aku lancang pada kakakmu."

"Haaaaa?"

"Maksudku, aku baru pertama bertemu dengan perempuan–Yoonji-nuuna–kakakmu– dan aku dengan lancangnya mengajaknya kencan–uh–b-bukan, bukan kencan, hanya–uhmmm bertemu lagi." Jawab Jimin dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat seperti idiot jatuh cinta. "Pfft."

Kali ini Yoongi yang terkekeh geli. "Kencan, katamu?"

"a–ah, bukan! anu–aku tertarik sedikit–"

"Dasar amatir." Jawab Yoongi. "Terserah padamu saja, tapi uh–kakakku itu–yah–seringkali membuat para laki-laki patah hati, jadi jangan marah jika dia menolakmu." Lanjut Yoongi berdehem, berharap peringatannya dapat membuat Jimin mundur. Tentu saja setelah memenuhi janjinya untuk datang kembali ke café keluarga Jimin, tidak akan adalagi Min Yoonji di dunia ini. Dia akan lenyap, hilang, mati, atau apapun–karena Yoongi tidak akan–sekali lagi ditegaskan, tidak akan menjadi Yoonji lagi, untuk selamanya!

Ekspresi Jimin agak tertekuk, namun dia merasa lega.

Ternyata, Min Yoongi yang dia kira galak bukan main selama dia memperhatikan punggungnya saja dari pojok belakang kelas–dimana Yoongi terlihat begitu dingin dan jauh karena bisa menjadi bagian dari geng sekolah yang popular di sekolah barunya itu–ternyata cukup supel dan terbuka.

Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih kencang saat Yoongi akhirnya menjawab kata-katanya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat–dan tawa dengan nada rendahnya itu.

Jimin terbatuk sesaat. _Pasti karena sangat mirip dengan Yoonji-ah. Aku jadi berpikir dia adalah Yoonji._

.

.

.

"… Bagaimana cara memakai benda ini?" Yoongi memutar-mutar _eyeliner_ di tangannya. "Kalau tidak salah, kakak Hoseok menusuk-nusukkan pensil mata ini di dalam mata–satu…dua– _dear Lord_ –AAAAAAAAARGH!"

Dia tidak pernah tahu, perempuan ternyata bisa saja mengorbankan penglihatan mata hanya dengan _makeup._ " _Shit! Shit! I think I'll be fucking blind!"_ Yoongi menyumpahserapahi benda yang dia lempar ke lantainya itu, sementara dia kemudian terguling-guling sambal mengedipkan matanya ratusan kali. Air matanya berlinang sesaat, kemudian dia mengambil kembali _eyeliner_ itu dan melemparnya ke dinding. "Apa-apaan gadis di seluruh muka bumi yang memakai benda ini?! Mereka akan membuat diri mereka buta! Kenapa tidak dipakai di luar mata saja sih?!"

Yoongi saat ini sedang mengutuk teknik _tightlining_ untuk _eyeliner_.

Yoongi kemudian membuka _Youtube_. Dia mengetik, _'how to apply eyeliner but not getting blind with it'_ – 'bagaimana memakai _eyeliner_ tanpa menjadi buta'.

Hari itu hari minggu, dan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Jimin, dia harus kembali berdandan menjadi Yoonji. Namun kali ini tanpa bantuan _makeup_ sama sekali dari siapapun. Sehingga Yoongi harus bangun sangat pagi untuk mempersiapkan segalanya sendiri. Dia masih menyimpan baju Yoonji yang dia pakai minggu lalu, beserta _wig_ dan beberapa alat _makeup_ yang tersisa di dalam tasnya.

Dia berjanji untuk datang saat makan siang,

Dan sementara dia sudah bersiap-siap dari jam tujuh, untuk urusan _makeup_ , dia mendapatkan malapetaka.

"Garisnya tidak bisa seimbang, _God damn it!_ " katanya sambal emnggosok sisi matanya yang dia torehkan _eyeliner_ tidak seimbang–satu membentuk _cat eyes_ , satu lagi membentuk _puppy eyes_ sehingga matanya terlihat bergelombang. "Oh, masa bodoh dengan benda ini!" dan Yoongi pun menggosok keras matanya, dan melanjutkan usahanya dengan _makeup_ bibir.

Hasil akhir terlihat–tidak bagus, tapi masih manusiawi. Matanya yang menyisakan noda _eyeliner_ yang digosok membuatnya seperti tidak tidur selama satu minggu. Bibirnya bergradasi, namun liptint-nya sedikit coreng hingga keluar garis bibir. Dan karena tidak memakai pelembab, bibirnya terlihat pecah-pecah dengan kulit bibir berwarna merah. Untungnya, kulit Yoongi cukup halus dan masih terlihat putih tanpa memakai alas bedak sekalipun. sehingga–yah–dia terlihat cukup _flawless_. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah bulu mata palsu sebagaimana minggu lalu Yoonji juga memakainya, dan merupakan salah satu pembeda kesan yang besar antara Yoongi dan Yoonji. Namun dia baru sadar diaa sudah akan telat, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus membeli bulu mata palsunya di luar.

Yoongi tinggal bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya dan ayahnya. Sementara ayahnya setiap hari minggu pasti menjaga _gym_ tempat latihan beladiri keluarganya, kakak laki-laki Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang harus Yoongi hindari jika dia telah ber _makeup_ menjadi Yoonji. Yoongi tidak serta merta memakai baju dan wig Yoonji di rumah, melainkan memasukkannya ke dalam tas besarnya, lalu berencana mengganti baju di toilet stasiun.

Yoongi berjalan pelan seperti penjahat. Dia menuruni tangga, dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Tidak terlihat kakaknya berada disana. Yoongi memakai masker dan hendak memakai kacamata hitam, sebelum tiba-tiba, kakak laki-lakinya muncul begitu saja dari pintu dapur.

"WAAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAA!"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan.

Sang kakak menjitak Yoongi kencang. "Kau sedang apa, sih, mengendap-endap begitu?! Pakai teriak-teriak segala?!"

"Hyung membuatku kaget! Kenapa hyung ada di dapur, sih?!" jawab Yoongi kasar sambil segera memakai kacamata hitamnya untuk menutupi riasan matanya–yang super lebam itu. "Karena ini rumahku juga, dasar tolol! Mau kemana kau dengan masker dan kacamata hitam itu? Memangnya kamu ini anggota _boyband_?!"

"Aku ada janji! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tidak usah pulang saja sana sekalian, dasar bodoh!"

Yoongi membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kesal dan terburu-buru. Sementara itu, kakaknya hanya menggaruk kepalanya malas. "Dasar anak itu, sudah kelas dua belas, tapi kelakuannya seperti bocah–oh?"

Kakak Yoongi melihat sesuatu tergeletak di lantai, menggelinding kecil.

"… Ini kan… _liptint?_ "

.

.

.

"Yoonji-ah!" sapa Jimin di luar café keluarganya sambil melambai dengan semangat dan menghampiri Yoonji dengan sedikit berlari untuk kemudian berjalan di sampingnya perlahan. Yoongi–yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Yoonji hanya menyeringai bingung. "Haha…" sambal tertawa canggung. "Masuklah, hari ini aku membantu eomma-ku untuk membuat resep kue baru. Jadi kuharap kau mau mencobanya." Kata Jimin sambil membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan Yoonji masuk.

Yoonji masuk dengan langkah yang maskulin, terlepas dari betapa imutnya dia memakai rok. Jimin agak terkejut dengan bagaimana Yoonji berpakaian manis–yang sama seperti minggu lalu–namun kali ini, membawa tas berukuran besar yang biasanya digunakan oleh orang-orang untuk _travelling_ jarak jauh. "Yoonji-ah, kau habis dari mana?" tanya Jimin.

"Hah?" jawab Yoonji berdehem, seraya membetulkan suaranya agar terdengar lebih renyah dan feminine. "Tasmu besar sekali." Jawab Jimin sambil berniat melepaskan tas besar itu dari punggung Yoonji.

"Aahh! Jangan sentuh!" jawab Yoonji panik, membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut. "A–aku–maksudku–aku meminjam tas Yoongi, soalnya tasku–uh–rusak! Aku tidak punya tas lagi karena–tasku yang rusak adalah tas kesayanganku!" lanjutnya.

Jimin terkekeh lembut. "Tidak masalah, kok. Kau tetap terlihat imut."

Wajah Yoonji agak panas. "Heh– te-terima kasih."

 _Oi, Min Yoongi! Kenapa kau harus merasa tersanjung ketika dia memujimu 'imut'?! dia sedang tidak memuji kau, tapi Yoonji! DAN JANGAN MERASA TERSANJUNG! KAU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!_

Yoongi merasa dia ingin menampar pipinya sendiri.

Yoongi–Yoonji duduk di salah satu meja terbaik di café itu–katanya– dengan pemandangan yang menghadap ke taman dalam café itu. Dia menunggu Jimin yang sedang mengambil salah satu kue terbaru buatannya dan ibunya. Sementara itu, dia menyesap pelan _espresso_ -nya sambil menghela napas panjang. "Pokoknya, hari ini _selfie_ , dan selesai!"

" _Selfie_ apa, Yoonji-ah?"

"ARGH!"

Yoonji sedikit melompat dari kursinya saat Jimin entah bagaimana mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapannya tanpa dia sadari. "A–apa-apaan, sih?!"

"A–ah, maaf, daritadi aku sudah disini, tapi kau sepertinya tidak sadar aku memanggilmu berkali-kali… jadi–maaf–aku–kurang ajar." Jawab Jimin agak terbata-bata. Yoonji melirik mejanya yang entah sejak kapan tersaji sepotong kue disana. Dia menghela napas pelan. "Tidak apa, aku hanya kaget. Banyak hal yang membuat aku kaget semingguan ini."

"Oh ya? Bisakah kau cerita padaku?"

"… Hmmm… bagaimana ya?" jawab Yoonji sombong. "Boleh saja, sih. Tapi kau harus _selfie_ denganku dulu, sekali."

"E–eh?! Aku?" jawab Jimin.

"Iyalah, masa' aku minta _selfie_ pada ibumu?" jawab Yoonji usil. Membuat Jimin bingung setengah mati, pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan _perempuan_ yang bisa terlihat malu-malu, galak, namun juga bisa _straightforward_ seperti Yoonji. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh mendekat?"

"Tentu saja. Pakai ponselku, ya." Katanya sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya yang besar itu.

Yoonji membuka ponselnya dengan cepat, kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan harapan satu kali _selfie_ ini akan mengakhiri semua penderitaannya. Setelah ini, dia bisa saja beralasan–mungkin pindah? Mungkin sakit? Atau apapun. Dia ingin segera menghilangkan keberadaan Yoonji.

Dalam pikirannya sendiri, Yoonji tidak sadar Jimin sudah berada di belakangnya, mendekatkan wajahnya melewati pundaknya, sehingga terdengar jelas irama napas Jimin dan aroma tubuhnya yang harum memecah lamunan Yoonji.

"E–eh–"

"Aku sudah siap, Yoonji-ah."

"E-oh–yeah, k-kau benar, hahaha." Jawab Yoonji. Yoonji membuka aplikasi kameranya dan sedikit terpatung. Dia saat ini melihat wajahnya dan wajah Jimin di layer ponselnya, terlihat Jimin sudah tersenyum, memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ nya yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Yoonji terpesona beberapa saat, bahkan tidak ingat syarat tantangan bodohnya yang kedua: pose _hearteu_.

"Ah, Yoonji-ah, sebentar." Potong Jimin, kemudian menepuk pundak Yoonji pelan. "Bisa aku lihat wajahmu sebentar?"

"Wha–"

"Bulu mata palsumu… terbalik."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC./**

 **A/N:** halo semuanya! Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca WTH! ;_; duh aku senang respon dari pembaca bagus-bagus, aku sampai guling-guling bacanya. ehm–tentu saja, pertama-tama…

Aku pengeeeeeeen banget update WTH cepet ;_; kemaren memang niatku hiatus sampe awal Maret, apadaya aku mendadak gejala tipes, dan jreeeeng laptopku meninggal dunia–usia laptopku emang udah tujuh tahun sih, kalo dia manusia udah masuk SD kalik /woi/– akhirnya, aku mesti minjem laptop temen dan ngetik ini ngebut dengan tulisan _seingetnya aja_ dari laptop lama, wkwkwkwk. Makanya, update-an WTH bakalan lambat karena aku minjem laptop temen seminggu sekali doang hiks. Tapi sungguh, makasih sudah fave, follow dan review! Senangnya. Hidup YoonMin!

Btw, ini…YoonMin, ya. Si-siapa tahu ada yang salah kaprah soal posisi _top/bottom_. Aku benar-benar minta maaf ;_; sejujurnya aku oke dengan YoonMin/MinYoon, tapi aku suka seme tsundere _so this is it_ … /taboked/ Dan soal aku ga ikut _giveaway_ … uh aku benar-benar senang ada yang respon positif soal kalau aku ikutan _giveaway_ , tapi seperti yang bisa dilihat, pace cerita ini lumayan pelan. Gabisa selesai satu shot doang T_T)b tapi mudah-mudahan dengan begitu, banyak pembaca yang bisa nambah koleksi serial yang ditunggu ;_; /author ge e r /diusir/ terima kasih untuk semuanya!

Aku juga kesulitan _update ongoing_ VIXX-ku, soalnya….filenya… di laptop lamaaaa huwaaa T_T doakan cepet sembuh ya /plak/

Akhir kata _, happy reading~ see you next week_!


End file.
